templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonias Colcha III
Leonias Colcha III, was a Male Human Kage in The Templars of Twilight. Leonias was born to the Legendary Colcha family, on Zonama Sekot in 408 ABY. Biography Early Life As a child, Leonias was more of the type to solve problems by physical means, rather than talk his way out of it, and as such, got into a lot of trouble. He eventually learned to channel his physical strength and short temper into constructive uses, such as mechanics, piloting, sparring as well as other means of training. Life as a Templar Eventually, he was chosen as a Genin to be trained by his father, Vincent III, who was the opposite of Leonias personality-wise. He was more calm and calculated, and was an excellent thinker. The only things they really shared in common were mechanics and piloting. However, opposites do attract, and the father and son duo did amazing things together. Much of their handiwork can be seen in the mechanics and inner workings of the improvements to the temple on Zonama Sekot. In 430 ABY, Leonias arose to the rank of Gurei Deshi, and was able to work on his own. By this time, the Templars were well hidden, and the only conflicts they faced were staying hidden. Leonias, realized their goal at the time, but couldn't help wonder what else was out there. Forbidden Adventure In 431 ABY, he snuck outside of the base in his newly constructed Starfighter, and saw what else was out there. He managed to get into a bar fight on Tatooine, defending a dancer from a drunken patron. However, he didn't use his powers, and managed to keep his disguise well managed, fending for himself off of his brute strength. Even more so, when the dancer offered him some “services” he refused, but instead, found something interesting – she was force sensitive! He had a dilemma however. How was he going to bring her back to the order without getting in a whole lot of trouble? His first apprentice He decided to risk it, and eventually brought the dancer to the Zonama Sekot, and to his surprise, he wasn't in trouble at all. After he confessed his story, with all the details, he was instead commended for his bravery, and skill in keeping well hidden, which showed the order that it was in fact possible to leave the base once in a while. As a reward for his actions, he was promoted to Gin Deshi, and had the Dancer he brought back, who was a Human named Shiara Dann, made his Genin. Master and Apprentice, to Husband and Wife Eventually, in 435 ABY the bond that Leonias and Shiara developed from the Master Apprentice relationship became love, and the two got married, the very day that she became a Gurei Deshi, and Leonias into a Gurei Shishou. Becoming a Father Later that year, it was revealed that Shiara was pregnant, and the two were going to be parents. By the next year, Shiara gave birth to a Human male named Jonar. Becoming the Kage 14 years later, Leonias was elected Kage of the Templars of Twilight, and was held responsible for the one thing he wanted the most – coming back into the known Galaxy. Shortly after he became Kage, he had his first confrontation in the Galaxy, with the former Sith Lord Darth Alastor, at the time the leader of a powerful Pirate Faction, after Leonias went to investigate a massive force presence on Hoth, only to find the Sith gone. He followed him to his base, and shortly after, was forced to retreat, with a threat to the life of his son - the future of the Colcha Family. Personality and Traits Leonias has a strong sense of honor, while somewhat short tempered. A visionary of sorts. While he enjoys training, loud music, mechanics, piloting, he dislikes excessive silence, ass kissing, pretention, lack of respect. He tends to walk about the room when excited or nervous, and can't sit still either when that's the case. When listening to music recordings, he plays it loud. Equipment Armor/Clothing Leonias wore highly protective body armor, that he preferred to wear regularly. Vehicles Leonias owned a Sekotan Wyvern-A Fighter, a living ship grown for him after he became Kage. Skills and Talents Leonias is a skillful practitioner in Lightsaber Combat and the Force, as well as being adept at Piloting and Tactics. He employs either a form of lightsaber combat utilizing a short lightsaber such as his Lightgladius, and his Mandalorian Iron Vibroshield, called Shield and Saber, or a rather unorthodox form revolving around throwing a Lightspear. Leonias, also like most of his family before him, is highly skilled in the use of offensive Force Powers, such as Force Lightning and Bolt of Hatred. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Pilots Category:Kages of the Twilight Templars Category:Colcha Family